


Emotional Commotion

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeKelley dan Leonard berduaan di ruang ganti. Leonard salah tingkah, DeKelley malah terlihat polos. DeKelley Forest/Leonard Nimoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Commotion

Title: Emotional Commotion.   
Pair: DeKelley Forest/Leonard Nimoy.   
Genre: Romance.  
Summary: DeKelley dan Leonard berduaan di ruang ganti. Leonard salah tingkah, DeKelley malah terlihat polos. DeKelley Forest/Leonard Nimoy.   
Disclaimer: Leonard Nimoy maupun DeKelley Forest bukan milik saya. _I’m just messing up with their good names. *smirk*_ begitupula dengan seluruh nama-nama yang ada disini. xD  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Leonard tak dapat melihat wajahnya di cermin yang ada didalam ruang ganti para pemain. Pasti mukanya merah sekali.

 

Selalu begitu. Wajahnya selalu menjadi merah setiap kali dia memainkan sebuah adegan bersama dengan DeKelley. Dia merasa lebih terbebani dari biasanya jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, karena Leonard tak ingin tampil buruk didepannya. 

 

“ _Dammit._ ” Leonard mengutuk dirinya. Dia masih sedikit grogi setelah syuting episode berjudul ‘All Our Yesterdays’ yang menempatkannya bersama dengan DeKelley dari awal hingga akhir.

 

Sudah begitu dia terbawa suasana pula, saat DeKelley yang berakting menjadi Dokter Leonard McCoy, sedang memegang tangan seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang memeriksanya. dan saat melakukan itu, Spock…. Ya, Vulcan yang diperankan oleh Leonard, masuk kedalam set dan melihatnya sedang memegang tangan wanita itu… 

 

Leonard rada sedikit kesal melihatnya. Ekspressi kesal+jengkel muncul diwajahnya, padahal seharusnya dia tak mengeluarkan emosi karena karakter Spock yang terbelenggu oleh logikanya.

 

Meskipun begitu, Gene tak menyuruh mereka untuk mengambil ulang bagian itu. 

 

“Leo?” 

 

Leonard bergidik saat mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menengok kebelakang, melihat DeKelley melongokan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Pria kelahiran Georgia itu tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam ruangan. 

 

Jantung Leonard berdetak cepat tatkala DeKelley berjalan kearahnya, berdiri bersandarkan meja rias yang ada disamping Leonard. 

 

“Kerja yang bagus hari ini, Leo. Rada-rada jarang bukan kita mendapatkan satu adegan yang sama?” DeKelley menyeringai padanya. Leonard jadi salah tingkah. 

 

“Yeah, ku-kurasa begitu.” Leonard menganggukan kepalanya, merasa rada malu untuk menatap mata DeKelley yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. 

 

DeKelley memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati Leonard sedang mengelus-elus tengkuk leher. 

 

Ternyata benar apa kata Bill, Leonard memang orang yang pendiam namun tenang. Pria pemeran Kirk itu juga bilang kalau Leonard dan dia memiliki banyak persamaan, mereka tidak gegabah, tenang, pendiam, dan sebagainya. 

 

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan cast yang sering nyeleneh. Itu termasuk Nicole juga. 

 

Tiba-tiba DeKelley tertawa kecil. Leonard menatapnya, nampak bingung. 

 

“Bukankah kau merasa ironis, Leonard? Kita tidak saling mengigit seperti yang dilakukan oleh Bones kepada Spock didalam layar. Pada kenyataannya, aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih jauh.” Ujar DeKelley. 

 

Perkataannya membuat Leonard hampir saja tercekat, dan merinding. 

 

Apakah itu merupakan sebuah pengakuan…!?

 

Leonard terbatuk, berupaya untuk menyembunyikan rasa grogi campur senang mendengar perkataan DeKelley barusan. “Aku…juga memikirkan hal yang sama.” Katanya. 

 

DeKelley terdiam. “Benarkah?” ada semacam twinkle sinar di matanya. 

 

Leonard merundukan kepalanya sedikit, karena takut DeKelley melihat wajahnya yang menjadi merah gelap seperti apel merah. ‘shit.’ Umpatnya dalam hati. Dia jadi seperti gadis remaja bego karena tersipu malu seperti ini!

 

DeKelley menyeringai kembali, perlahan dia menyukai chemistry yang ada diantara dia dengan Leonard. 

 

Chemistry yang berbeda dari yang lain, dia tak bisa menjelaskannya…

 

Ah, jangan-jangan….

 

Cinta…?

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> Judul terambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, "The Motion Waltz (Emotional Commotion)" - Rufus Wainwright. 
> 
> *merupakan bagian kecil dari fiksi RPF saya yang satu lagi, berjudul "Motion Waltz" :p


End file.
